


the burning touch of something more than skin

by lostinthefire



Category: The Avengers (2012), Toby Daye - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthefire/pseuds/lostinthefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May and Clint are in love but they are not sleeping together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the burning touch of something more than skin

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in a much larger alternative universe that you don't actually need to know much about to enjoy this particular story.

May and Clint aren't sleeping together.

This is obvious to anyone who knows them and rather surprising to those who don't. The way they lean on each other, they way they touch, anyone who didn't know them would think that they were "closer" than what they are.

But closeness has nothing to do with sex, and being in love has nothing to do with sex, and Clint didn't have the right parts for May anyway. Not that it mattered much anyway. If she wanted to, she would have slept with him, but she doesn't. She loves him, she's even in love with him, but sex has nothing to do with it.

They're content holding hands, talking and supporting each other. May is there when Natasha is having a bad day. Clint is there when Toby is putting her life on the line.

And that's what matters. Not anything else; not the fact that they aren't sleeping together, not the fact that people think they should be.

The friendship, the love, matters more.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me elsewhere:  
> [My DW](http://rootsofthestories.dreamwidth.org) (which I use regularly)  
> [My Tumblr](http://analtarofstars.tumblr.com/) (which I am very rarely on)  
> [My Twitter](http://twitter.com/harvestgraces) (which I am on at random)


End file.
